Rebirth of the Sage of the Six Paths
by shadowD1993
Summary: Everyone knows Rikudou Sennin was the most powerful of the sages and he created the uchiha clan and he had two sons. But what if he had a third son he sent away and now his descendant has the power his ancestor came to have maybe even greater
1. prologe

Rebirth of the Sage of the Six Paths

**PROLOGUE**

"I shall give the oldest of my sons my eyes (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy) and I shall give my second son my body (his powerful will and physical energy), I'll give my third son a secrete since he is so young ill send him to the outside world where he can live with my cousin Merlin and have a chance for a peaceful life and as my gift I shall give him my heart which will give him my guts and leadership skill. One day when he has a ancestor that needs and is trustworthy of my power he shall have my eyes and power and he and the ten tails shall be reborn as one." Said Rikudou Sennin

_"Are you sure about this? These three children shall be the most powerful people in the world and I am worried about the third child."_ Said Jūbi

"Why does the third child worry you so much Jūbi?" Rikudou said using his mental link to Jūbi.

"_Well the ancestor that has the power that could very possible top ours won't know how to control it and he won't know what is going on so he may break mentally"_ said Jūbi.

"Ok I agree with you there so I hear where my cousin is they can create vault that they can put money and other items in" he said to Jūbi

_"So we are going to leave scrolls and money and everything your ancestor will need to know how to deal with their new abilities?" _Jūbi asked

"Yeah ill give him everything I own beside what I already gave to his brothers" Rikudou told Jūbi

_"So how are we going to get him to Merlin without anyone knowing we left?" _

"Well I am glad you asked that. I made a new contract with some very interesting beings" Rikudou said with an evil smile

With that he bit his finger and slammed his hand into the ground and out of the puff of smoke came a huge red bird.

"_What the hell is that!"_ yelled Jūbi

"Be quite Jūbi you are going to give me a headache. And to answer your question he is a phoenix." Rikudou told Jūbi

"Hello Fawkes"

"Hello Rikudou"

"Fawkes we have a mission but it has to be kept on the down-low old friend and I have a huge favor to ask of you" Rikudou told Fawkes

For the next 10 minutes Rikudou told Fawkes his plan and asked if he could take them to Merlin.

"Sure I can do that but what is this big favor you need me to do because I don't think that just taking you and your child to Merlin is it?" asked Fawkes

"Well here is it becomes tricky. I need you to stay on earth until my ancestor from my third son come into his abilities and protect him and watch over him" he asked Fawkes.

"Well I can do that it shouldn't be hard being immortal means I have a lot of time to spare" Fawkes laughed in chirps

"Ok then lets go" Rikudou laughed

Rikudou makes a shadow clone to take his place while he is gone and Fawkes flies over to him and in a burst of flame he and Fawkes where being transported to Camelot.

_Scene Change_

Merlin was sitting in his desk thinking about creating a new more portable way of carrying his staff like making it smaller but right now its just am idea. He sighed was thinking I have to much time on my hands and its getting to boring. He thought about all the great battles he had and the amazing travels he had and again he sighed.

Then a great flame appeared in his and the flame turned into his cousin Rikudou but he had a great big red bird on his shoulder. Merlin saw the bird and knew exactly what is but he had never seen one so up close before.

"Hello Myrddin" Rikudou said

"Hello Rikudou. Where did you get that amazing phoenix?" Merlin asked

"You want him?"

"Yeah but why would you give me that amazing phoenix?"

"Haha as smart as ever huh Myrddin? Well your right I need you to take care of my son for me make sure he has a good life and keep him safe also you have to change his name and keep his past hidden from him" Rikudou told Merlin

"Ok cousin I trust you know what you're doing"

"Yes I do" he said as he handed Merlin his son and told Merlin he would send Fawkes back when he was back home. Fawkes and Rikudou went to Gringotts to set up a vault for his descendants can only access if he has the power and in the vault he put everything he had left inside. He then went back to his home and sent Fawkes back to Merlin.

Merlin was thinking of what to name the child and after a good 4 hours of thinking he came up with the name Godric Gryffindor Potter.


	2. birth and death

**Chapter 1**

_2000 years later_

The day was July 31st, 1980 and St Mungo's hospital a women name Lily Potter was giving birth to her and her husband James Potter's first child. It was in the middle of night and Lily Potter was screaming like no other could. Many tried to put silencing spells on the room but nothing worked. The power that was coming out of that room was like none other it got the attention of every creature of the world many thought it was because of the full moon but no it was for the birth of the one named Harry James Potter.

Albus Dumbledore was one of those people that could sense the power and he was thinking "this power could be a danger to my plans and I need to either get it destroyed or be put under my thumb". Next thing he knew was that Sirius Black was coming through the Floo yelling

"Professor we need you to come to St Mungo's with me" he yelled

"Ok ok my boy Ill go" he said while thinking what else could make this day any weirder.

When they arrived at the hospital Remus and Peter were waiting for them and took them to Lily and James room. When the got in the Lily was holding Harry and James was sitting in a chair.

"Professor you have to see this" James said as he took Harry from Lily and over to Professor Dumbledore.

When Albus took the child and look down at him, Harry open his eyes and to say Albus wasn't surprised would be an underestimate. He saw power in those eyes, power that could destroy him even now. Albus thought he needed to destroy this child now before he gets any stronger. So he uses Legilimency hoping to destroy the child's mind.

When he was in the child's mind all he thought was that this day is the strangest I have ever had. He had landed in what looked like the Forbidden Forest but a lot bigger.

"Well might as well start destroying this place may take me awhile but it has to be done" he said to himself. Just as he was about to cast a spell, he felt the ground start to shake. A giant ink black wolf with silver eyes and ten tail came out of the forest _"What are you doing here"_ the wolf said with an angry voice

"I came here to free this child of you demon" Albus lied

_"Haha me and the child are one we can't live without each other"_ said Jūbi

Albus was thinking quickly he knew he could defeat the demon so he did the most powerful blocking and sleeping spell he could to block the demons and Harry's power hopefully sealing it long enough for him to find a way or someone to kill the boy.

When the demon was finally asleep Albus came back where he had been in the mind for and hour only a second had past in this world.

"Everything is fine his eyes were just a disfigurement and should be easy to allusion on his eyes would be fine" he lied

As Harry and Lily were asleep Albus asked James and Sirius if the could come with him back to Hogwarts. They both agreed and followed him through the Floo as they land Albus told them to take a seat as he took a seat in his throne behind his desk.

"As you both know I just hired a new professor and she just made a prophecy which as of now I think there are 2 people that apply to it, either Neville or Harry."

As Albus was saying this Snape was coming up the stairs because Albus said he had a deal for him. "What could he want really I am a Death Eater and were on two different sides of the war? If it's a trap then I am lucky I brought myself a portkey" thought Snape. As he walked up to the door he heard

"A prophecy about Harry what is it?" asked James

"Before I tell you the prophecy I have to warn you that you will have to go into hiding" said Professor Dumbledore

"Ok we will just tell me!" said James

"The prophecy says: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born as the seventh month dies... Born to those who thrice defied him... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal... But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die and the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with power the vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." _Albus lied. "He had always had a good talent for making up things on the spot like him defeating Grindelwald was a lie Grindelwald wasn't evil he just had the Elder wand and Albus wanted it, so he made up a lie about Grindelwald was evil and set a trap for him and stole the wand, but he didn't defeat him so the fucking wand was useless." Albus thought

Snape only being able to hear part of the prophecy used his portkey to port back to Voldemort and tell him what he heard. Snape walked into the Dark Lords throne room and kneeled and kissed the dark lords feet.

"Your back early Snape, what brings you back so early?" asked Voldemort

"I just heard part of a prophecy that talks about you my lord. It says: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born as the seventh month dies... Born to those who thrice defied him_" Snape said

To say that Voldemort was angry was saying it mildly he started sending out Cruciatus Curse like crazy hitting anyone in sight. After finally calming down he said

"There are only 2 families that have gotten away from me 3 time and those are the Potters and Longbottoms"

"I'll go to the Potters and kill them one year from now on Halloween and Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr will go to the Longbottoms and kill them. Peter come here!" Voldemort yelled

"Yes master?" Peter said

"I want you to find out where the Potters live because you know that the old coot will try and hind them and I need you to know where they are" Voldemort said with a evil grin

_1 year later_

The door to Godric's Hallow was blasted in. James yelled "Lily get upstairs and try to contact Albus and tell him that Voldemort found us."

"I'm not leaving you James" said Lily

"You have to for Harry's sake go and live, ill hold him off." Yelled James

The fight between James and Voldemort went on for a couple minutes and Voldemort saw that with each second and each spell that was casted James was getting stronger, Voldemort had to end this now before James became to strong.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled

That was the last thing James heard before he died. Voldemort looked down at the body and thought "How was he under Dumbledore's control he could have easily became stronger then me and him. Well luckily ill destroy his son before he becomes tom much like his father."

Voldemort walked up the stairs and found Lily holding Harry in her arms. She yelled "No not Harry take me instead!"

"Foolish women give me the child" said The Dark Lord

"No!" she said

"Then die!" he yelled. With that she fell to the ground and with that the Dark lord finally came face to face with the child. "Time for you to die child" said Voldemort

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled

As soon as the green curse just barely touched the boy to leave a lightning bolt scar on his forehead there was an explosion of black energy which formed the shape of a ten tailed wolf which the child was in the middle of the energy. The wolf howled and one of the tails struck the Dark Lord killing him and destroying the whole house with him.

Sirius was riding by when he heard the explosion and went as fast as he could to the house. He was to shock by what he saw to move or breath it felt though as time stopped. Then he heard the crying of a baby and he ran as fast as he could and found Harry in a clearing. He picked up the baby and started to cry, he couldn't believe his godson is actually alive. Sirius started getting angry since he knew Peter was their secret keeper. Sirius heard a pop behind him and saw Hagrid walking up to him.

"Sirius, Professor Dumbledore heard the alarms go off and wanted me to check up on the home and take back anyone who is still alive." Hagrid said

"No Hagrid, Harry needs me now and I wont leave him alone again" Sirius said

"Dumbledore will give you him after he know Harry is safe" Hagrid said

"Ok Hagrid I have to go deal with a rat anyways" Sirius said scornfully

Sirius got framed for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and Twelve muggles by Peter who blew up the street and transformed into a rat and was found by the Wesley's.

Dumbledore left Harry with the Dursleys because he knew they hated magic and hopefully make Harry weak enough to have him under his thumb and when Voldemort come back have them both kill each other and Dumbledore be the greatest wizard alive, Even greater then Merlin. Dumbledore was smiling evilly about his plan.

Fawkes was looking over at Dumbledore knowing he would have to do something soon to protect Harry because that's what Rikudou asked him to do. But those wards were too great for him to go through right now he needed a chance when Harry was hurt or really mad to make a clearing for him to get through the wards. He would just have to wait and hope for Harry until then.


	3. Fire of Uchiha

**Chapter 2**

_3 years later_

Harry was 4 years old and was weeding the garden like his uncle yelled at him to do. Harry has had a hard life being called freak and made to do all the work. He even had to sleep in the cupboard and only have water and bread to eat. Sometimes he even was lucky to get that but nothing yet was too bad until today.

Harry was out in the yard right next to the driveway when his Uncle Vernon pulled into the driveway angrily and hitting Harry. It made Harry go flying through the air landing on concrete causing his head to start bleeding. Uncle Vernon got out of his car and started yelling at Harry saying "you freak you put a dent in my car!" And Vernon started hitting Harry with his overweight fist and causing for the first time Harry to hate his uncle truly.

_Hogwarts_

This was the chance that Fawkes has waited so long for and he flew out the window. It was time for him to take his charge to someplace safe and look after him.

_Privet Drive_

As Vernon kept pounding Harry's face, Vernon notice that Harry's eyes started to change to red and small black dotes started to appear in his eyes. Then there was a large fire ball that came out of the sky and turned into a bird and smashed right into Vernon's chest sending him flying through his car door. Fawkes then flew over to Harry and said "ill take you someplace safe my child." With that Fawkes and Harry disappeared in a burst of flames.

_Konohagakure_

Fugaku Uchiha was patrolling the area around the Konohagakure looking for any enemy ninjas that could have snuck through the barriers. Fugaku was thinking about his son Itachi and his beautiful wife Mikoto. His train of thought was disrupted when he noticed a flame coming. He rushed to the fire seeing as it was coming from the shrine of flame, thinking a enemy has broken and set fire to it he ran as fast as he could to it.

When he arrive notice that the fire wasn't hurting or burning anything and then the most amazing thing he ever saw, the fire was taking the shape as a small child that look brutally hurt and a beautiful red bird appeared out of the fire.

Fawkes looked over at Fugaku and said "Take care of this child. Ill be watching."

And flew into the sky and turned into a flame a disappeared. Fugaku stood there for a couple seconds then was snapped out of his daze by the child who moaned. Fugaku ran over to the boy just in time to see the boy open his eye and then see the last he ever expected. The boy had the Sharingan, it was impossible for a child this young to have something like this. Fugaku knew there was only one way to have the Sharingan and that is to have the blood of an Uchiha and have to be put into a life and death situation, but who would do that to a child so young he knew it was impossible because back during the heat of the war they tried to do that to some children that young and they died. Fugaku could only think of one thing to do, "I have to take this child to the Hokage" and with that he was gone in a flash.

_Hokage's office_

"Come in" said Hokage Sarutobi as Fugaku walked in with an injured child in his arms. "Hello Fugaku Uchiha, what do you have there?"

"Hello Hokage and for the boy I was patrolling the area and there was a fire and the fire turned into this boy and a bird of fire. The bird of fire told me to look after the kid and he would be watching and he flew off, but also when the boy opened his eyes and he had the Sharingan and he looks as old as my son and he is just four." Fugaku told Sarutobi

"Well this is some troubling news well we have to take care of this child and since the Bird of Fire asked you to take care of the child will you accept?" Sarutobi asked

Fugaku thought about this for a couple seconds, he knew that it is unusual for them to take on a outside but to have a great be such as the fire bird to ask him this would bring such honor to the clan. "I accept Hokage"

"Very well take the boy to the hospital and then we will talk to him when he wakes up we will explain the situation to the boy" said the Hokage.

_Next Day at the hospital_

"Where am I?" Harry asked the nurse who didn't even know he woke up. She jumped at the sudden voice and ran screaming out of the room. Five minutes later the Hokage and Fugaku came into the room with the nurse and a doctor. "Where am I? Who am I?" Harry asked again "Well as to where you are, you are in theKonoha Hospital and as to who you are we were hoping that you could have told us." The Hokage said

"Well since we have learned that you don't remember and we were told to look after you, would you like to live with the Uchiha and there family." Asked the Hokage

"I don't have anywhere else to go but as long as its ok with there family" Harry said

"Then it is decided you shall become a Uchiha. Now Fugaku would you like to name the boy?"

"Yes Hokage, he will be called Uchiha Hayato"


	4. Demons and power

**CHAPTER 3**

_2 years later_

"Wake up Itachi! Wake up Hayato!" yelled their mother. Both of the boys were not morning people and it was not a pretty sight.

Both boy got dressed and walked out to where they meet their mother who was feeding their new born baby brother Sasuke that was born earlier this July. "Good morning boys" said Uchiha Mikoto to her sons "Hello mother" each of her sons said.

"Isn't it your first day at the academy today?" said their mother "yes mom" Hayato told their mother. "Ok well eat your rice then it's time to go." Mom said "ok" they both said together

Itachi and Hayato had grown up very close together and acted closer then brothers. They both looked alike with pitch black hair and pale skin. They were of average height and both were lean but it was all muscle. The only difference you could see in the brothers was their eyes. Hayato had very dark black eyes with a sliver of bright emerald and Itachi had just back eyes.

Itachi wore a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and a pair of black pants. Hayato wears a black jacket with the Uchiha symbol on it, then an emerald green short sleeved shirt and black pants. They both have pouches on their sides.

"ok mom were leaving!" yelled Hayato

"Have a good day!"

_Academy_

Itachi and Hayato had to sneak into the building just so they weren't seen by those crazy fan girls of

They calmly took their seats in the back closest to the windows. They had no trouble with this; they didn't even know why they had to come. Hayato already could use his Sharingan so he could copy everything and Itachi had a mind like no other and already knew and perfected it without the Sharingan, but their father said it would be better so they could get used to their teammates and get to know people outside of the clan. They start going through the role call.

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Rin_

_Hyō_

_Komachi_

_Uzuki Yūgao_

_Gekkō Hayate_

_Yamato_

_Uchiha Obito_

_Hyūga Kō_

_Mitarashi Anko_

_Maito Gai_

_Yūhi Kurena_

_Sarutobi Asuma_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Uchiha Hayato_

"Out of the 30 names those 15 names are the one that stood out the most and showed the most promise to be elite ninjas especially the last two names those names and just looking at them showed power in human form" Kozo Umino thought as he called out the names.

_That night_

Hayato, Itachi' mom and dad went out so they were left home to babysit.

They were having a boring night just reading scrolls while Sasuke slept.

Aloud crash came from outside so both boys ran outside only to be met with the scariest demon anyone can think of. Itachi ran back into the house and ran straight to Sasukes room, but Hayato was in a daze like something inside of him wanted, No needed to go to it.

**CRACK!**

Hayato was gone and then next thing he knew he was right in front of the nine tails, with the Hokage right next to him. The Kyūbiwas thinking "Now I get two meals and the destroy of this village" while the Minato was thinking "Where did this boy come from and now how do I get him away"

The next thing they knew, surprised both of them and even more the man in the shadows named Uchiha Madara. A tail of black and white chakra came out of the boy and formed a tail and shot at the nine tails. The tail hit the nine tails and started to absorb it into the Childs body. Madara try to stop the boy but a claw came out of the tail and pinned him against a tree making it impossible to move. Lucky for Madara he could fade out but he realized it was time to retreat and build his strength up.

It took only a minute for the nine tails to be absorbed and the tail now of red chakra went into the boy's body. Minato had never seen anything like this. It wasn't that the boy was a jinchūriki but more as the chakra belonged to the boy in the first place. The boy started to faint but before he hit the ground Minato caught him. He was thinking "this boy is special and when he becomes a ninja I'll be the one to teach him, but for now this will be a S-ranked secrete only me and the third shale know." With that Minato disappeared and dropped the boy off at his house then went back to see how his new baby boy and wife were in his office where they were kept safe.

_Scene change_

_Village Hidden in the Sand_

In a small chamber far below the Kazekage chamber a demon named Shukaku was feeling something was wrong. Then he realized he had returned and was coming.

_Scene change_

_Village Hidden in the Clouds_

Nibi, the two tail cat had just felt a great power and she knew that her master was coming back for her. At this you could hear her purr inside the child she was sealed in.

_Scene change_

_Village hidden in the mist_

Sanabi was one of the oldest there were and he had just been awoken only to go back to sleep knowing he was coming.

_Scene change_

_Hidden Stone village_

Yonbi knew that his time was almost up

All the other tailed beasts could feel it only to wonder when he was coming.


	5. vist of the inner demon

**Chapter 4**

Hayato woke up in a large forest a forest that was greater then he had ever seen and the trees were so big and tall that you couldn't even see the sky. Hayato stood up and tried to climb one of the trees using his chakra in feet and ran up them. He ran for what felt like hours and he still couldn't see the sky.

He then felt the tree shake and his chakra became unattached from the tree. He started to fall for about a second and then he hit the ground it was like as he was not two feet from the ground. He couldn't believe it, he had been running for hours and he didn't get one inch. He then thought someone put him under a genjutsu so he tried to dispel it which didn't work, he had no idea what was going on he couldn't break it because he couldn't feel the chakra that meant this wasn't an illusion.

He then heard the sound of laughter coming from behind a tree that was to his left. Hayato jumped to his attack style preparing for a fight. Being a ninja he knew he had to wait for his opponent to make his first move since he wasn't aware with this area. Out of the shadows came a giant wolf with ten tails but only two of them having color one was black and white the other was a deadly blood red that looked like nine tailed fox that just attacked the village. He knew he was screwed the power and strength of this was far stronger then him but he was no coward and not stupid either, the only thing he can think of is distract and dodge the beast until he could come up with a plan, but he wasn't expecting what beast did next or should I have said, said!

"Don't worry kid I'm not going to hurt you" said the beast.

"And why should I believe you?" he said

"Because I am apart of you and to explain to where we are is that we are inside your mind" said the beast

"Your apart of me? And how did you get and how did I get here?" he asked the beast

"Well yes one of your ancestors put me here or well I was born with you, all I know is from what little the fire bird was able to tell me before that bastard put me to sleep and to answer how you got here was when the nine tails showed up by the village it awoken me from the sleep I was put in and we absorbed the nine tails into us because apparently the nine tailed beasts are part of us. Well when you were absorbing the beast I thought we should talk and figure out what we should do." Said the beast

"Ok? Well then let's start with names, I'm Uchiha Hayato"

"I am Jūbi the ten-tailed wolf and while you were trying to climb the tree which was very funny I must admit but I was looking through some of your memories and I found some well that were disturbing and that your real name is Harry Potter but id say for now your better off with the life you have now because I saw the life you lived and they did horrible things to you" said Jubi

"Well enough about that I must tell you a couple few things before you leave. Fist is that when you return you have to find a way to train harder then you ever had before because I bet you will have a war on your hands and you will have to have great power and skill to survive and be a leader. Another is how to protect this place from people who want to get inside to seal me away again and mess with your head" said Jubi

"Ok so your saying I'm supposed to be a great leader of a war and find a way to protect this huge place which I don't even know where my memories are" he said

"well yes I am sorry to say but after that evil stupid man came in here and sealed me away as I pushed him out of your head we can't be to safe and I know it will not be the last time we will see him so we must be ready, we must be strong and well before we find your memories think of being high above the forest." Said Jubi

With that thought they both shot up like bullets but there was no resistance or wind. When they came to high above the forest when he realizes the forest when on for about 2 miles then after that all there was, was darkness.

"now as you realized by now your mindscape isn't really big, but we can change that real quick but before you do that think of all your memories right in front of you" Jubi said

Next thing he knew there where about 30 books with his memories in them stood.

"Now think of a safe place to put them where nobody would find them"

Hayato looked up and remember from when he was little and used to look up at the stars and tried to count them but there were just too many and he couldn't believe how many of them there were and then a idea struck him. The books in front of him caught on fire and shot into the sky so high till they looked like small stars and then he created a bunch of other stars to act like decoys and the moon which hid a book itself in its core and the only way to get to it was destroy the moon itself which few if anyone could do.

"Wow kid I am impressed nobody would think of that or have the time to look through all of them without being detected. Now to create a bigger forest and whatever else you want to protect this place and also kid only things you have seen and people can be put into your mindscape."

Next thing you know the forest grows to be over 100 miles long and wide and in the center of the forest was the village with all the ninja he ever saw in it to protect his mind and the animals and creatures he put into the forest range from giant bugs and snakes and other creatures he saw in the forest of death when him and Itachi just wanted to get out to train alone, all the way to the nine tailed fox roaming the forest. All of their purposes were the same to protect his memories and destroy whoever came into his mind. The he put around they forest a wide mountain range surrounding it and it went on as far as the eye could see.

"good job kid now remember kid whenever you see anything that you think would be good for a defense in your mind put it here and another thing don't forget to train. Now it's time for you to go." Said Jubi

Next thing Hayato knew was everything went black and it felt like he was waking up on something soft and comfy.


	6. New sensei

**Chapter 5**

He opened his eyes and he found himself in the Hokage room with no one inside until the door opened. In walked The 4th Hokage, the 3rd Hokage and an older man but he was well in shape and huge in size, his hair was silver and long and spiky. But one of the strangest things he saw about was the guys headband had horns on it.

"O, glad to see you are now awake Uchiha Hayato" said the 4th

"Yes Hokage" said Hayato

"Hayato I would like to ask you a question, how would you like to travel and be my apprentice and also train with my old master, with your parents' approval of course" said Minato

"Yes Hokage it would be a great privilege for me to train with you, but don't you have to stay here and run the village and well take care of your family and will I get to see my family sometime?" he asked and he was thinking how perfect this would be so he can get stronger and be able to survive whatever the wolf warned him about, but it was true he would miss his brothers and his parents while he trained, then a idea struck him. "Can my brother come and train with us?"

"I'm sorry Hayato but he can't because what we will be training and secretes that is involved not even you will wish or could tell anyone. It the problem and burden to use who have power have to bare so others won't suffer." said the Forth

"O well can I go ask my parents now sensei?" I said

"Yea sure me, you and Jiraiya will go talk to your parent right now if you want?"

"Yes sensei" he said with the look of hope in his eyes.

_Scene change_

_Uchiha clan_

"So you wish to have my son as your apprentice?" said Fugaku as he thought how great this would be to have his son learning from the greatest shinobi this village has.

"Yes well your son has power that could benefit the village but we are afraid it could destroy it if he isn't trained to control It." said the Hokage

"Well I agree with it, have you asked my son about it? And do you know how long you will be gone?" said Fugaku

"Yes I have and agreed to the training if you said he could, and to answer how long we will be gone is, we could be gone from 7 to 10 years depending on how fast he can learn to control his abilities. But don't worry we will be able to come back once a year for the boy's birthday" said Minato

"Ok when will you be leaving?" said Fugaku

"One week from now about mid- morning" said Minato

_One week later_

Hayato was just finishing up his packing of food, cloths and he put his hip pouch on it was filled with shuriken, scrolls, and kunai and exploding tags. Hayato then went to go look himself in the mirror. He was average height for boys his age, he and Itachi look almost alike excepted where Itachi had smooth hair and softer hair that he kept in a ponytail, Hayato's hair was long and spiky. He also had a strange lightning bolt scar that went from his forehead to the middle of his check. He never remembers how he got the scar and why it would never. Another way you could tell the difference from them is Hayato had already got 2 of the three tomoe, while Itachi only has one of them. Hayato has been frustrated about his Sharingan lately tho. He has always had the Sharingan but lately he just can't figure out how to get the third tomoe.

**The first tomoe**

**Show chakras flow**

**Mimic**

**The second tomoe**

**Increase the first tomoe abilities by 10 times**

**memorize any technique that he or she witnesses**

**The third tomoe**

**Increase the first 2 tomaes abilities by 100**

**Lessen chakra to use abilities**

**use unique brand of hypnosis**

**resistance against genjutsu **

**Create genjutsu**

This is why he wanted that last tomoe so bad the abilities he would able to get would make him stronger and that's what Jubi told him to do if he wishes to survive the war Jubi foretold. To say that Hayato wasn't a survivor is like saying the moon isn't in the sky, but it did scare the hell out of him that he would have to be the leader of this war. I mean who just tells a six year old he has to be the leader of this war and if he fails the world will be put into darkness.

'**Haha kid you think too much, you should just be happy that you will be learning from some powerful ninjas" **said a voice in his head 

"Jubi is that you**" I said**

"**Yes it is kid I spent the last week setting up a link between us so you don't have to come into your mind to speak to me, also kid you don't have to speak out loud because than people will think you have gone crazy" said Jubi**

"Ok I have finish getting dressed to go meet my new sensei's in…. Damn I have to be there in 20 minutes" He thought

Hayato grabbed his blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on it and some blue pants; he put on his shinobi sandals, he grabbed his bag and ran to the Uchiha compound gates and found Itachi standing to the side of the gate waiting for him. Itachi has been avoiding him lately and I could tell why.

"Ani you're really leaving?" said Itachi

"Yes otouto" said Hayato with a frown

"We're going to miss you" Itachi said

"Don't worry I'll come back and think how much stronger ill be" Hayato said grinning

"Haha yea but ill be getting stronger to and when you come back I'm going to kick your ass" Itachi laughed

"Ill look forward to sparing with you when I get back" Hayato joked and ran off to go meet his sensei's.


	7. the test

**Chapter 6**

Hayato was running as fast as he could so he wouldn't be late and have the Hokage back out of his offer. Sensei had told him to meet him and sensei Jiraiya at the base of the Hokage monument under the 1st's face. He reached the monument in the nick of time and saw Sensei Jiraiya sitting on a branch on the huge tree that was in the middle of the field and Sensei Minato was leaning on it.

"Ohayou Sensei Minato, Sensei Jiraiya" he said as he walked towards them and bowed.

"Ohayou Hayato, there are a few things we have to talk about before we leave. First is that you don't have to call us sensei unless were at something important and second is we have to see where your skills are right now so we can judge where we can go from there. So show us what you can do, so this is how were going to do this you can use everything you have all you have to do is hide from us in the village without getting caught you can use anything to not get caught and you have a five minute head start." said Minato

"Hai Sensei" he said and than disappeared into the village.

"Haha this should be fun" said Jiraiya

"Yea Sensei it should haha" said Minato as he and Jiraiya laughed and waited for the five minutes to be done while talking about Jiraiyas new perverted book and his research.

Hayato was running as fast as he could thinking of a way to not get caught, at least not get caught to quickly. An idea popped into his head and he quickly did a (Bunshin no Jutsu-Clone Technique). Then appeared 100 more of him, Hayato was surprised at that just last week he could only make 2 or 3 clones. It must be because of the wolf demon inside of him. He than smirked thinking he may be able to hide from them, with this many of him it would at least take an hour to track the real him. It also didn't take him very much chakra to create them so he could always make more. He than used (Henge no Jutsu-Transformation Jutsu) to make himself Itachi because he knew Itachi would be home right now eating lunch. The five minutes were up and Minato and Jiraiya were just walking into when Jiraiya said "hey look this didn't take long at all, looks like were going to have to train him a lot harder" he said laughing and went to grab Hayato who was just walking down the street. His hand just touched Hayato's shoulder when the clone disappeared.

"Haha looks like we will need to work harder if we want to find him from what I see" Minato said as he laughed at Jiraiya as he fell on the ground when the clone disappeared. (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Jutsu) they both said and three of each of them and they all split up looking to find the real Hayato. The hour was almost up when Minato was searching the Uchiha compound thinking he had returned home to hide. When he was looking through the compound (_which he had the clan leaders' permission of course_) when he saw that Itachi was at home finishing eating. "That's strange I just saw Itachi eating at Ichirakus Ramen bar?" Minato thought and ran back to the ramen stand, where he saw Itachi still sitting on the stool eating lunch.

"I would like one bowl of ramen special" Minato said as he sat down. Hayato was getting nervous but he held it in and went to get up and leave. "You can sit back down Itachi or should I say Hayato?" Minato said with a grin on his face. "How did you know it was me?" he asked thinking his plan was good enough to stay hidden for the hour. "That's just because I am that good!" Minato said laughing, 5 minutes later they both got done eating their ramen when all of a sudden Jiraiya drops in front of them. "You guys ate without me! I've been looking for him going there 100 or more clones and now I find you both eating ramen without me, so unfair. Well I might as well eat now." Jiraiya yelled. "I'm sorry but we still have something to do before we leave so no time for food" Minato said.


	8. Weapons and monks

**Chapter 7**

They returned to the tree under the firsts head, "ok now what I'm going to show you is top secrete and we can't let anyone know about it because if they found this they could destroy our village" Minato said as he pressed a seal Hayato had never seen to the base of the tree. Out of the stairs turned a staircase that went under the tree and you couldn't see the bottom. Minato told him to come down with him while Jiraiya would stay up here and guard the entrance.

Down at the bottom of the stair case was a silver orb on a wooden stand that looked like a hand holding it. When you got closer to it you saw it was a root of the tree above us.( Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu -Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu ) Minato said as he spat out 20 fire balls which lit the torches that showed the chamber was full of weapons, armor and other stuff.

"Go ahead and put your hands on the ball and put your chakra into it, it will shoot the chakra out to the root that has the armor or weapon or anything in the chamber that is bonded to you and if it shoots out of the chamber then it means that we will just have to look for it. You are a special case we usually do it for only Hokage and heirs to the clans, but I can just tell something in here belongs to you." Said Minato

He went over and put his hands on the orb and pushed his chakra into the orb. The orb glowed with a Emerald green color, then a blood red color mixed and then a black and white color mixed with the others. It sent out nine beams of these mixed colors, 3 stayed in the room and shot deep into the chamber hitting the roots. The other six left the chamber going who knows where.

The first root that came was holding blood red samurai armor, and then came a sword that looked like a regular sword until you saw the electricity running across the blade and last came a head band that had horns on it. The roots dropped the items at his feet and then returned to whence they came. He looked back to where his sensei was standing or at least where he was standing, Minato had fainted haha.

When sensei woke up he explained why he had fainted, "well those items the pick you were some of legends, the amour belonged to Madara Uchiha when he belonged to the village, it was said that no weapon could penetrate the armor, next is the sword which is the Raijin no Ken or also know as the sword of the thunder god, last is the forehead protector that had belonged to The Sage of the Six paths. They are the heroes and villains of the village but they are also the strongest shinobi there ever was so you should be proud." Minato said as he placed the items in a storage scroll. We then made our walk back to the top and resealed the entrance. "Ok now our first stop is to the fire temple where we will teach you and the monks will teach you there special kind of taijutsu." said as the left the village for the 2 day journey to the Fire Temple.

About a day into the trip Hayato decided to ask his sensei a question that's been bugging him. "Sensei what is so different about the monks taijutsu and our taijutsu?" he asked Minato. "Well the monks more biased their fighting style on the 12 guardian animals that protect the world" Minato told him.

When they finally arrived at the temple on the 3rd day morning, they were welcomed with open arms and Hayato was told he would be trained by Bansai who was a man who looked about early 40s with a small dark black beard. He was also to train with his apprentice Chiriku who looked like he was 11 maybe 12, he was bald excepted he had bushy eye brows and he looked like he was mad about something.

"So Uchiha since you're here so early you can start training with us this morning, just take off anything that will restrict your movements and also during this training you aren't aloud to use the Sharingan, ok?" said Bansai. During the morning Hayato joined them in their morning yoga and meditation. He was good at it but not as good at these monks they could bend and meditate without anything affecting them. After that they did some tai chi which was hand to copy and pick up on without his Sharingan, but he got better as the morning went on. Then they had to run 5 times around the temples that equal to 2 miles.

"Ok today we are going to be training in the style of the snake. For those who don't understand what that is, it's a quick and flexible style of taijutsu. Ok id would like Hayato and Chiriku to pair up so he can catch you up to the rest of the class. Ok now pair up!" said sensei Bansai. As he had pair up with Chiriku, the older student told him they would be working on his dodging without moving his feet around much.

It was a week later and he was doing better, he was not great but doing better than average and the he was called over by Minato "I see your doing well but we need to speed up the learning process for you, so I'm going to have you copy this technique (Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu) and put as much chakra as you can with out getting tired into it." He had showed me the technique and I copied it, but where he only made 10, I made 1000 solid clones and I knew I could make more if I wanted to.

Minato was stunned, where he was expecting Hayato to make maybe five at the most, the kid had made a thousand and didn't look like it tired him out at all, maybe it was from absorbing the nine-tails but he expecting that was only half of it. He than said " the reason why I wanted you to learn this technique is that anything your shadow clones experience you will experience when the shadow clones are released, not many can use this technique because it takes a massive amount of chakra to use but you don't have any trouble using it. So to explain this better, say that you have all your clones learn one new jutsu or technique today. When the day is over and you dispel them, you will learn a thousand new techniques." Hayato was stunned even the Sharingan couldn't copy a thousand things in one day because most people never saw a thousand techniques and jutsu in one day.


	9. Changed and returned

**Chapter 8**

They spent another year with the monks training and working on techniques before they decided it was finally time to leave the fire country.

_**9 years later**_

It has been so long 9 years of training and traveling through the Elemental nations. He now mastered and invented new techniques with his Sharingan. He had learned from many masters and had his fair share of enemies along the way. Funny thing was most of his troubles came from helping Jiraiya do research for his "_Icha Icha_" book.

He had changed a lot during his travels with his master and since they decided that going back would just slows down his progress they had no idea what was going on in the village. He now stood at 6ft tall and weighed at 160lbs of pure lean muscle. His hair was pure black and spiky it was enough to cover his forehead and cover the top of his eyes. His dark eyes seemed so cold and almost looked like they were staring straight at your soul. He wore a black cloak that had the Uchiha symbol on the back. Under the cloak he wore black shirt and black pants and on his back he wore his sword. He obtained the Sword of Kusanagi from Orochimaru after they had a run in with him in the land of water while they were traveling to the village hidden in the mist where it was know for their water techniques and their hunter-nin. It was also during that fight with Orochimaru that he learned he was able to talk to snakes and he was given the snake contract from Manda who then turned on Orochimaru who had to flee after being defeated and as he left he swore he would have Hayato's body for his own. Under the sword he had a seal which when he pushed chakra into it he would change into his armor and also wield his other sword "The sword of the thunder god". To say he looked good was an underestimation of great proportions but he never would say that but everyone could tell as women mostly swoon over him and men glared at him with so much killer intent.

He was actually engaged to three women who he met during his travels. The first was a woman named Mei Terumi who he met in the land of water when he was 13; he helped her when she was being overrun by some enemy ninjas from the sound. It was then in her heart she would marry and love this man, which then magic then seeing her feelings for him bound them together.

The second women Koyuki Kazahana whom he met when they were walking by the movie set and he heard a girl crying who looked a little younger then his 14 year old self. So being who he is and not being able so see any girl cry went over to the girl. They started talking and he finally got her to open up which she told him about all the stress and how lonely she was, he got up and said "Well you wont have to worry about that anymore because ill be your friend", she looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth and she said to herself, "one day when I take back my country ill ask him to stand by my side as king" and with those words she bounded him and her. The third woman was an 18 year old woman named Tsunami who was from the land of waves. He had saved her from being raped from a couple of thugs and she swore her love to him that day wish magic made as a contract.

After a lot of intense training and being taught by his masters and masters from many different countries it was finally time to return home to the Konohagakure. What he didn't know he what was going on back home would destroy his world.

A man in a range, swirl-patterned mask step out of the shadows and began to follow Itachi Uchiha. "I will win this time and destroy this village and control the world" he said as he casted a spell to control Itachi's mind.


End file.
